1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a differential transmission cable and a multipair differential transmission cable which are used for transmitting differential signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A differential transmission cable is known in which a shielding metal foil/resin tape is helically applied (or spirally wrapped) (see e.g. JP-A-2011-222262) or is longitudinally wrapped (see e.g. JP-A-2003-234025) around a pair of signal lines.
To prevent a phenomenon called suck-out (i.e., significant signal attenuation) which occurs when using a helically-applied metal foil/resin tape composed of a resin tape and a foil of metal such as copper laminated thereon, the differential transmission cable described in JP-A-2011-222262 is configured that one of edges of the metal foil/resin tape is folded outward so that the metal foil is electrically in contact with itself at an overlap portion of the metal foil/resin tape.
In the differential transmission cable described in JP-A-2003-234025, a conductor is formed to have a thickness of not less than 1 μm and not more than 10 μm so that deterioration in conductor resistance due to eddy current induced in the metal foil/resin tape and resulting signal deterioration are suppressed.